7x06: Ken
by Metrical
Summary: Ken feels isolated as his own person, the group doubt him as they don't really know him yet. Ken is going to take the chance to prove himself, and show them who he really is, and prove his love for Samantha.
1. Chapter 1

**SKINS – GEN 4 – SERIES 7 – 7.06: KEN**

**Hello again! I'm hungry, isn't that wonderful? Welcome to Episode 6! If you have put up with me mind-numbingly dull introductions this long, congratulations! You are halfway through! Seriously though, we are getting close to some really good stories, so it's going to be great. I'm also sick of school, we have exams next week then I'm done, not that I really but I'm kind of sick of it all. Also they announced our musical next year is Godspell! I looked it up, and it looks kind of interesting, auditions are in 4 weeks, so I'm pumped, but at the same time extremely nervous, I'll keep you up to date on how I go! Anyway, here is Episode 6: Ken!**

* * *

><p>Black liquid dribbled down the concrete in a slow motion, immediately being soaked up into the wall, the spray travelled right and arched down, and the black liquid followed, making a clearly defined line.<p>

The can was stuck inside a bag on the ground, as hands shuffled through the bag, making metal clash against metal with a series of clinks, another can was pulled out and this time revealed an orange spray lighting up the dull grey wall.

Ken stood back more as he released a splash of colours onto the wall. It was like a wave of brightness had suddenly lit up the place.

There was a ladder up along the side, which he climbed up to start spraying along the top, this time with two cans in a helix motion.

Ken threw the two cans back down towards his bag and then jumped down to them.

He grunted as he hit the ground and turned around, lowering his mask and squinting his eyes.

It was the face of a large man, smiling into the distance as if he was a hero, wearing a suit, with a thick white moustache.

But a variety of bright colours, and shapes sort of distorted him, and kind of made a comical laugh out of him.

Ken turned around to see a young boy of about 5, staring at him with his mouth wide open.

Ken turned around, to a blank space, and sprayed rapidly in black paint, '_I stand up for my people._'

Ken turned around to see the boy, his young mind now analyzing the work before him.

A horrid looking woman, who hadn't showered in days grabbed him by the hand and flicked out her cigarette with the other, "Jimmy!" She shouted, "What the fuck have I told you about wandering off, you little shit, you stay away from bad fuckers like him, you're gonna get yourself raped by a pedo!"

Ken glared at the woman dragging him away, and then smiled down at the boy who was still staring at Ken while being dragged away.

Ken turned around and shook his black can, there wasn't that much left. So Ken, hurled it a blank wall as it exploded into a splotch of black, he zipped up his bag, hitched it on his back and then walked away.

Ken lay down on a grass hill near the park he was at, leaning his head back amongst the soft blades.

He sat up and firmly popped a spliff in his mouth, and lit it, letting a quick billow of white smoke into the air; he laid his head back on the grass again.

Maybe he'd been wrong about England after all, there were some beautiful places, and certainly enough places for art. It was different because in Japan, he had hardly any competition, here the town was full of other street artists, but most of them were just thugs writing tags.

He knew he liked it better though; the attitude of the people was just everything about this place, even if the urban side of it was lacking.

Back in Japan, it was study hard, become a doctor, get a wife, and she can start popping out babies while reading the newspaper.

Ken had been a new force, leading a small group of followers behind him into a way of freethinking, but he knew they'd never really be able to follow him like he wanted them to.

They were too controlled by their parents, where as his parents hated him, because he did exactly what he did.

Ken let out another blow again, looking out into a bunch of birds soaring out of the trees.

He smirked to himself, wondering what Yumi was doing now. Hell, it had been a long time since either of them had probably thought of each other, but now that he thought about it, it was the only thing that made Japan slightly worthwhile, apart from the size of Tokyo, a place where he could always find a new part of himself.

In the end, it was meant to be a punishment, and also a law-related thing, but burning down an icon of Tokyo City was one of the best decisions he made in his life, because he never though he'd find 8 people as free as he was, and they were all like that, even if they were a bit melodramatic and idiotic at times.

A foot crushed the spliff in his right hand onto the grass. "What the fuck?" said Ken, as he looked up to 4 strangers standing above him.

"Evening bro, up and at em them." The lead one said eyeing down Ken.

Ken stood up and looked at the four of them, "I'm just sitting here, what am I doing wrong?" asked Ken.

One of them gave Ken a shove in the chest, "You're on our turf bro, now we let public wankers used it, but you put your shit, you put your shit on our turf, didn't ya?"  
>He pointed to his left, and Ken looked over to where his street art man, lay across a wall looking down on the park.<p>

"Well I didn't know, did I?" said Ken with a shrug.

"Well maybe we better make you know." He said tilting his head and sneering at Ken.

"Look, I didn't mean to, it won't happen again, now do us a favour and fuck off." Said Ken with a twitch with his head.

The lead one picked Ken up by his jacket, "The fuck did you say to me, cunt? Do you have any fucking idea who I am?"  
>"A bald wanker, without pubes?" suggested Ken with a comedic look.<p>

"I am fucking Billy Castaldi, I fucking run this city mate." He said with gritted teeth.

Ken frowned, "I think I've heard that name before, Castaldi, where have I heard that?"  
>"Keep thinking Ching-Chong, it'll come to you." He said with a grin.<p>

Ken looked back at him with a wider gaze, "Oh…"

The lead boy did a huge blow to Ken's stomach, as Ken keeled over, in front of him.

"That's fucking right, you tiny-dicked asian cunt, go fuck off back to china, because everybody in this city fears our names, even your little pussy friends."  
>One to his right snickered, "You know some of the babes would be worth a decent shag. The party-lesbo chick."<br>He laughed, "Yeah the blonde one probably knows how to ride my throbbing cock, don't she?"  
>Ken raised his head and accidentally smacked the lead boy in the chin, as he stumbled black, and blood began to drip out his jaw.<p>

"Boss!" said the one on the right, "He made you bleed."  
>He wiped his mouth and glared at Ken, "Get the tosser!" he yelled.<p>

Ken grabbed his bag and burst into a sprint.

The four boys chased him down the hill and under the bridge, as they reached the inner streets.

This section was closed in, and during the daytime rather thriving with shoppers, but now in the early evening, there were considerably fewer people.

Ken closed his eyes, running as hard as his feet would carry him, he knew he was pretty good, but he wasn't the best, if there was one thing he wanted right now it was his skateboard.

Ken opened his eyes looking up ahead at a seemingly wide dead-end, as the boys laughed chasing behind him.

Ken smiled to himself, knowing he had the upper hand now.

He grabbed a park bench and launched himself against the right wall, swinging up and grabbing a shop's overhead cover.

He hauled himself up with another huge fling there and grabbed on to the end of the large concrete ledge, 10 feet above the ground.

He pushed down on the ledge and hurled himself up, clutching to the side with huge pants of breaths.

He looked over the edge to see the 4 of them, spitting angrily, trying to scramble up the wall with no use.

Ken flipped them the finger with a smirk, "See ya cocksuckers!" he yelled, as he walked off, back into the main street.

* * *

><p>Ken trod up grotty, steel plated steps to the third floor. The set of flats was a rather poor one, the whole place of smelt of skunk, it was covered in rot, and you could usually get free yet disgusting porn if you waited around one of the windows long enough.<p>

Ken dug into his pocket, as he pulled out his key and put it into the lock. Due to the nature of his mother, even though they had a rather poor apartment, it looked rather clean.

They weren't earning an awful amount of money to support a family of five, but there was enough luxury, their apartment was among the biggest in the unit that was falling to shreds.

They still had decent stuff, a fairly big TV, a very good kitchen, and also a lot of things like a decent enough laptop for his parents work.

He pushed open the door, and walked in, to the living room where his family was eating dinner.

His mum looked up and pushed herself up from the table, "_Where have you been? I have been ringing you, why do you not answer my calls?_"  
>Ken shrugged, "I've just been out, you know, at the park, cut me some slack will you?"<p>

She put her hands on her hips, "_We are already having dinner, and you are not even here, where have you been? Out with your scummy little friends again, doing things you know I would very much disapprove of._"

Ken glared at his mum, "They're not scummy Mum, they…"  
>"<em>Speak Japanese when you're at home, how many times have I told you!"<em> she yelled.  
>"I'm speaking English mum, we are in England now so I have all the more reason, so deal with it." He said, "And they're not scummy, they are good people, besides, I wasn't even hanging out with them today, I was just on my own."<p>

"_Oh yeah?_" she said, _"Doing what? Huh? You never tell me, where you have been, doing what, have you even started your coursework?"_

Ken sighed, "I said I'd do it tomorrow." He said.

Keiko slammed her cutlery down, "_All the sacrifices I make for this family Kenneth, I move you from your rich home in Japan with good education, to bad home in bad country with bad education, to get you away from distractions and trouble, and you still don't focus. You will start focusing on your school work young man, or you will be in big trouble."_  
>"Fuck my school work!" said Ken.<p>

Keiko stood there with her mouth wide open, "_How dare you! How dare you speak to me like that! I am your mother!_"

"_Mum just leave it,_" said Ken's older sister.

His Dad then tried to intervene, "_Keiko, I think we should just…" _

She placed her finger one her lips and let out a big '_Shh! Taylor stay out of this, this matter does not concern you; finish your meal. Akio, I am handling this, the boy needs to learn his place._'

She turned back to look at Ken, "_I have gone to great lengths for you Ken, I have put a roof over your head, bought you nice things, given you meals, all I ask for you in return is that you focus on your education, that is the only thing that matters in your life, until you leave this house, I've even given you free will._" Ken scoffed as his mother glared at him, "_I've been lenient with what you want to be, you can choose from many options, a scientist, a teacher, a doctor, a lawyer, you have many different options, and yet you still spend all your weekends out doing… bad things… things that I know about, that I will not mention in front of this family! So you work hard! Have you even thought about what you want to do?_"  
>Ken scowled, "I haven't decided yet."<p>

"_Well you better hurry up and decide boy! Because in less than 18 months you are going to be getting you're A-levels, and that's exactly what they had better be! A's! I work hard for a successful family, from all of you, your sister is working hard at university of Oxford; your brother is getting A's in all his subjects, so you had better fix yourself up! Or otherwise I shall fix you up myself! The hard way!" _she sneered angrily in his face.

Ken looked down at the floor while she spoke and then looked up with a fixed gaze, "What if I wanted to be an artist? You know, paint and draw and stuff."

Keiko shuddered as if Ken had just puked all over her face, "_I did NOT! Bring you all the way to England away from our rich home, for you to become a slimy pig, who lives in a shed and throws colours over a piece of paper, like some mental asylum patient, you will get a high-paying job! You will work hard!_"  
>Ken raised an eyebrow, "What? Are you afraid I'm going to turn out a useless twat like Dad did? At least it's better than become a snappy fucking bitch with a steel rod 10 feet up her ass, and don't worry it can fit, Dad made sure the hole was wide enough."<br>Keiko's face burst red with fury; Taylor shook her head, "_Now you've done it wanker._"  
>"<em>You absolute disgusting pig! Go to your room right now! No dinner for you!<em>" she screamed her finger shaking as she pointed it straight out to her left.

Ken frowned and started shouting back, "I was heading there anyway! I don't want any of your fucking slop! I just got held up to have the exact same conversation we have every fucking night!"

Ken stormed out of the room and kicked the wall with a heavy thud along the way, making Travis's glass slide off the table and smash on the ground.

Ken came back into the room and threw a pair of red underpants at his sister "Taylor! Stop leaving your dirty knickers around the house! Bet Brandon has had a good sniff of these hasn't he?"

Taylor slammed the table, "Oh my fucking goodness! Ken you dirty little prick!"  
>Keiko shut her eyes and screamed "<em>Stop swearing in my house!<em>"  
>Akio leaned into Travis, "<em>I think you had better go to your room, son.<em>"  
>Travis nodded and got out of his chair as Keiko let out another scream.<p>

* * *

><p>Ken slammed the door to his room, punching the wall again; he then leaned his head against it and sighed, staring at the floor.<p>

He sat down in the chair, and swiveled around to the computer. He browsed through his regular sites, but nothing interesting once again. Tonnes of messages from his old followers on his wall, that he had gotten everyday since he left, he had only replied to one of them, and that was to get a skateboard back.

Ken clicked his newsfeed and leant back in his chair with a sigh. At the top of the feed, was a status from Samantha O'Keefe, '_OMG, best day shopping with Claire Valentino xx Brand new knickers too ;)'_

Ken clicked her profile, and surely enough there was a pair of her new knickers. He smirked, "Girls, gotta take photos of everything, don't they."

He started scrolling through her photos and smiling at all the different pictures, and especially her bright face in each one.

There was one that was a picture of her and Kelly lay back on the beach in bikinis. Ken zoomed in to get a focus shot of her face and her chest.

He looked at the door, which seemed quiet now that his Mum had stopped yelling.

He undid his fly, slipping his hand into his pants, as he began to move it up and down.

He bit his teeth, as he stared at Samantha's chests, rather exposed in her bikini.

Travis tilted his head from the hallway as he looked at Ken's screen, "Who is that?" he asked.

Ken freaked out turning around suddenly, "Holy shit! Fuck's sake Travis, remember the rule buddy, you gotta tell me when I'm coming in."

"In case your with a girl?" he asked.

Ken nodded, zipping up his pants, "That's right incase I'm with a girl, you don't want a repeat of when you and Taylor walked into my room back in Tokyo, I didn't get to see her again after that." He paused and looked up, "Hey! You're speaking English! Good one, Japanese is for wankers."

Ken gave Travis a Hi-5, as Travis smiled, "Yeah, I wanted to be cool like you Ken." He said, as Ken smirked to himself

"Ken?" his brother asked.

"Yeah buddy?" he said.

"Could you knock too? In case I'm with a girl?" He asked.

Ken laughed, "Alright kiddo, incase your with a girl, wouldn't want to walk in on you holding hands."  
>"No Ken, I want to do sex! Like you did back in Tokyo! But I don't want Mum to get angry at me, like she does with you." He said lowering his head.<p>

Ken smiled, "Then let's just put it off for now yeah? Besides I'm not too sure that girls your age will be particularly keen, buddy."

"Who's that?" asked Travis, "Did you do sex with her too?"  
>Ken turned around to the picture of Samantha, "Um, that's nobody, that's just some weirdo from college, just let me close that," he said as he quickly closed the internet.<p>

Ken jumped on his bed, lying out across it, "Ah bollocks, you know how hard it is having a hard-on that you can't deal with? It's annoying kiddo."  
>Travis sat on his own bed, "I'm sorry Ken," he said, "I didn't mean to."<br>Ken shook his head and got out his lighter, lighting a spliff in his mouth. Travis watched with a focus gaze as Ken let out a billow of smoke.

"Mum thinks you've been smoking weed, Ken." He said nervously.

Ken looked around, "I am smoking weed."  
>"But you could get in trouble!" he said anxiously.<p>

Ken laughed and looked back at the roof, before looking at Travis again, "Do you wanna go?"  
>Travis's eyes flung wide open, "NO!" he said quickly, but then paused, "Yes…" he uttered quietly.<p>

Ken shuffled off his bed and walked over to Travis' bed, he stuck it in Travis' mouth, "Now, listen closely," he said, "Don't breathe in, inhale, yeah?"  
>His brother took a puff and started coughing and spluttering loudly immediately.<p>

"_Ken!_" shouted his mother, "_What is that smell?_"

Ken quickly took the spliff from his brother, and stamped it out, chucking it out the window before waving away all the smoke, as his mother's footsteps drew closer.

Keiko scowled as she slammed his door open, "_You have been smoking marijuana in my house!_" she yelled.  
>She looked at Travis who was still coughing and spluttering, with bits of smoke coming out his mouth.<p>

Her mouth fell wide open, "_You have been teaching your younger brother to smoke! How dare you! You little prick! How dare you bring your sick deeds upon your younger brother, you sick bastard!_"  
>Keiko bent down to Travis and helped him up, "<em>Come into the kitchen darling, mummy will help you out.<em>"  
>She looked back at Ken before slamming the door, "<em>You are grounded big time Mr.! No drugs! No drinks! No parties! No going out! No pornos! And No friends!<em>"

She slammed the door with a heavy bang.

Ken laid his head back on his pillow and pulled his hands slowly down his face. He looked out the window to the street below, nothing more than dreary lamplights, shadows of apartments, and filth from the occasional chav.

There were times when he certainly missed Japan, and there were times where he wanted to get away from both Bristol and Tokyo. He didn't want to be anywhere right now.

* * *

><p><em>I was thinking about writing two chapters tonight, but it's later than I thought it was, so I'm not going to anymore. Special little note, if you haven't figured it out: when some of the families writing is in Italics, like Keiko's or Taylor's or whatever, it's cause they're speaking Japanese; I obviously do not know how to speak Japanese and even if I did write in Japanese you wouldn't understand what I was saying, it's just as if they are speaking Japanese on the show with English subtitles, and any dialogue they have not in Italics is on purpose to show they are speaking in English, it's not a mistake or anything. Heads up, I've got a band tour to Queensland in about 12 days time, and because of that I shall not be beginning 7.07 before I leave, I shall begin it when I get back, so it'll be about a week's break, sorry to say. Chapter 2 up soon.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**SKINS – GEN 4 – SERIES 7 – 7.06: KEN**

**Heya everyone. It's the weekend, which I shall use to do a little bit of study, it's time I gave myself a punch in the face to get started on study so I can at least do a little well. Then once all that's over I can ALMOST relax, I'll still be anxious about auditions, but I'll have band tour and a day of Year 11 in a weeks time, including my first Drama class, it's going to be fun :) But I am actually pretty tired, and I could use a hug like badly, a long hug, but people don't hug me, on the other hand, I have a friend coming over tomorrow and I am introducing her to the wonderful world of Skins :) She's read a few of these, but hasn't actually watched the show, so now she is back from America, it's time to show her! Hope the wonderful world of Skins, will touch another life tomorrow, Chapter 2!**

* * *

><p>Her laugh sounded across the whole sky, as Ken rubbed his eyes. He sat up with his hair sticking out in all directions.<p>

He sighed and looked at the ceiling, every single night, he couldn't help it; she was just on his mind all the time.

He leant over and put his glasses on, before getting out of bed and stretching at the window.

The living room was empty, which was strange for a Sunday morning. Over on the dining table was a note, which read, '_Ken, Mum is at work, I'm taking Travis to the dentist, please stay home, Taylor will keep watch on you._'

Ken sighed, "Fucking Taylor," he said.

He took slow short steps towards the bathroom, and turned on the shower. As water shot out, Ken stuck his hand underneath and waited for a minute, before grumbling and turning the taps off.

"Taylor!" he shouted as he walked out of the bathroom, "Taylor, you bitch! You used all the fucking hot water!"

He knocked violently on her door before opening it, "Taylor!" he shouted.

Taylor shuffled around quickly under her covers, pulling them close, "What! What is it Ken? What do you want?"  
>Ken narrowed his gaze, "Are you naked?"<p>

She scoffed, "No! I'm in my fucking pajamas! I'm trying to study Ken! Piss off!"  
>Ken nodded, "Yeah, you'd be totally in your pajamas after you've already used all the hot water."<br>"I'm trying to study Ken! Unlike you, you ungrateful cunt! Get out!" she shouted.

Ken rolled his eyes and walked over to her bed, he bent down and lifted up the covers to where a muscly blonde guy in his twenties, lay under the bed in his boxers.

"Studying the human anatomy Taylor?" he asked her, as she scowled at him.

The guy crawled out from under the bed, "Yeah Ken!" he said, "Me and your sister, we were, uh… we were just you know like… discussing the differences… you know little bro, like… um… on top of the bed, or beneath the bed. It's for her assignment, it is."  
>Ken nodded, "Ok, so what do you prefer Brandon? On top or beneath?"<p>

Taylor sighed, "For Fuck's sake Brandon, give it up he knows, besides I've already walked in on him with enough girls."  
>Brandon laughed, "What? Him! This scrawny little fucker?" he ruffled Ken's hair, "He's a right bloomin' one from the pack, isn't he?<br>Ken stared at him, then looked over to Taylor, "Where did you pick this one up then? Soup kitchen?"  
>Taylor glared at Ken, "Fuck off wanker, what do you want?"<br>Ken pointed at Taylor, "Stop using all the fucking hot water, if you want him to rump you up in the shower, go do it at his house, not ours, cause I know have to walk around, greasy as shit."  
>"Leave us alone!" yelled Taylor.<p>

"Don't worry, I'll be out of the door in minutes." Said Ken with an annoyed smile.  
>Taylor shook her head, "No chance tosser, Mum told me to make sure you didn't leave the house cause you were giving Travis spliffs."<br>"Well, you can either tell Mum I was at home all day doing my coursework, or I can tell Mum that there is no hot water, because you decided to go for a ride on the red rooster in the rain." Said Ken with a grimace.

Taylor screamed, "You little git!"  
>Ken smiled before flipping her off and walking out of the room.<p>

****

* * *

><p><p>

Drew sat next to Hayley on top of the play equipment staring out into the street, his eyes were fixated on the road looking for any moving objects.

A car drove past as Drew and Hayley eyed it travelling down the road.

"Blue," said Drew.

Hayley shook her head, "No it's more of a tangy green," she said.

Drew sighed and stared again at another car, "Red, that's gotta be red."  
>Hayley looked up at him, "No, that's white."<br>Drew slapped his hand down, "Shit, I thought I knew colours."  
>Hayley sighed, "You do, you are just stoned as hell"<br>Drew looked at the spliff in his hand before leaning back against the roof of the play equipment, "Oh right," he said.

Hayley leant over the side, "How you lot going down there?"  
>Gemma looked at the sky from the top of the side and laughed, "Do you know who I want to fuck? Olivia Wilde..." she closed her eyes, "Oh, she has got fucking juicy tits, I bet her pussy tastes like caramel."<br>Hayley shut her eyes, "Bit too much information thanks Gem." She said.

Dean laughed, leaning against a pole, "She's got sex deprivation, cause Claire's a virgin, Gemma needs to get back on the cock… there should be like… a pension for that."

Hayley widened her eyes, "Ok then! Kelly?" she turned her head to her right, where Kelly lay across the wooden play bridge.

"Woah… woah… woah! Woah! …. Woah…"

"Alrighty then! That's a bit strange, and Sam…" She looked over to see Sam giggling with her shirt lifted up over her head, Hayley paused, "I'm not even going to ask." She said.

She looked down to see Paulie sitting at the bottom, where he had a strong gaze looking outwards, "Be very careful, then, how you live-not as unwise but as wise, making the most of every opportunity, because the days are evil."

"Paulie?" asked Hayley.

"Yeah?" he said.

"You've been ripping out all these bible quotes since you've been stoned, would God give you brownie points for quoting the bible? Or take away points cause you're doing dope?" she asked tilting her head.

Paulie's eyes flung wide open, "I don't know man! I just don't know! Wow!" he said in astonishment, he stood up and screamed, "I just don't fucking know!" before hitting the ground again.

Hayley shook her head, "You lot get more interesting by the minute, your car spotting is boring now Drew."  
>She looked over at Drew who stared plainly out at the road, before looking over to a swing where Claire swung happily forward and back, with constant giggling.<p>

As Ken arrived in the park, he looked at the sight of all his friends remaining relatively immobile, "Did you guys swallow like a whole bucket of weed and then get punched in the face?"

Drew sat up with his beanie pulled down all the way over his face as he tried to stick up his middle finger but ended up sticking up a finger and a half, neither of which was the right one.

"Ah Ken!" said Hayley, "You came! I'm the babysitter, feel free to join in, babysitter is actually quite a literal term at the moment just so you know."  
>Ken nodded as he looked around, "Looks like it."<br>"The spliffs by Dean if you want some." Said Hayley.

Ken shook his head, "No thanks."

"Fag!" shouted Dean.

"Alright, then what do you… Gemma!" shouted Hayley turning around, "No, no, no, Gemma, hand out of there, you remember last time what happened when you got caught doing that in public!"

Hayley turned back around, "Sorry, what do you wanna do?"  
>Ken shrugged, "Is this it? Is this all we're fucking doing today? Getting stoned in a kid's play park? Is that fucking Sunday?"<p>

Dean swung himself up and stumbled over to Ken.

"You ok Dean?" asked Hayley.

"Yep, I think I'm coming round," he said before looking back at Ken, "Listen, we are just sitting here having fucking fun, if you don't like it go home and study, or play violin, or fucking Nintendo or whatever the fuck it is you do."  
>"Oh yeah, cause I totally do those things," Ken said sarcastically.<p>

"Of course you fucking do," said Dean.

"You don't even fucking know me Dean, you've got no fucking clue what I do at all, cause I do smoke spliff, if it's such a problem for you."  
>"Listen," said Dean raising his hand, "I know what you do, your parents are strict, they make you become a doctor after you get A's, you terrorize the road, and then you wank with tweezers, my fun time and your fun time are completely different."<br>"This isn't fun time!" shouted Ken, "This isn't even good at all! I mean come on! Fuck! You're all so amazing, even you when your not being a prick," said Ken throwing his hand up to Dean, "but you don't even fucking try anymore, where the hell is the pulse in this at all, this is just naptime, that's all this fucking is."  
>Dean frowned and gave Ken a shove, "You think your top shit do you Mr. Noodles? Then show us, show us what is so fucking great about your A+ life."<p>

Ken stared at Dean cocking his head, "You know what? I will." He said as he headed towards the play equipment stairs.

Dean turned around in shock, "Whatdya say?"

Ken climbed onto the main platform, "Come on you lot! Up and at 'em! You've got work to do now!"

They all remained in their positions as Ken came around and Gemma began giggling.

Ken grabbed her by the feet and gave her big a push, and she screamed as she slid down the slide.  
>"Alright," said Ken, "All of you, for a walk, going for a jog now, no more spliffs, you need to get in the right mind, we are going supply shopping."<p>

The group still hadn't moved, so Ken sighed and got out his phone, he clicked a few buttons and held it up as it let out a loud high-pitched noise, which knocked them all to their feet.

"Jogging!" he yelled, "Go do it! Now!"

****

* * *

><p><p>

The 8 of them stood in line at the hardware store, as the person at the counter slowly scanned the items off the customer a bit in front of them.

"So…" said Kelly, "How's life?"  
>"What even are those?" asked Sam, "They are just these huge black boxes with the word Marrox printed across them," she said pointing to the big boxes in the trolley in front of Dean.<p>

Dean smiled, "Hear those cans rattle?" he said shaking it, "Noodles."  
>"I must say," said Hayley, "Warehouse shopping isn't the most thrilling activity I've ever done, so there must be a lot of cultural differences happening here."<br>Dean shrugged, "I told you, I was a bit surprised with the whole supermarket shit, but he's still a fag."  
>Claire looked up at Dean, "Dean…"<br>"Yeah?" he said turning around.

"You reckon you could… not use that word?" she asked nervously.

"What, fag? What's wrong with... oh right! Cause you're a dyke now, the whole gay pride thing, riding the floats with Gemma and whole bunch of shaved fat lezza chicks." He said with a snicker.

Claire looked over at Gemma, who swallowed then looked up at Claire and smiled. Claire smiled back before looking back down at the ground.

Ken came around the corner, carrying huge white cut out bits of paper.

"That's fucking huge!" said Kelly, "What the fuck are we gonna use that for, paper mache?"  
>Ken raised an eyebrow, as he placed it in the trolley, "It's a stencil."<br>The group still wasn't getting where he was coming from.

Ken leaned his arms against the trolley and smiled at the group, "So, how much art do you guys do then?"

* * *

><p><em>I really need food… and sleep… and comfort… why am I feeling so weird at the moment? Ergh… this is the strangest day, if anything I need to watch some TV episodes, so I might do that shortly. Also I'm deleting the Roffy Fic, Nope I shall wait for PiperScodelario on my screen Roffy was just crap, it's infecting my page, time to delete it. Chapter 3 up soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

**SKINS – GEN 4 – SERIES 7 – 7.06: KEN**

**Hello all again, I'm really dreading the next couple of hours, I'm actually not that enthusiastic to write at the moment, also I have to study and that is going to kill me, there is just so much stressful things pushing me down at the moment, what I really need is to just go to Queensland now and not have to worry about anything else. School certificate should just go away, and so should Auditions, cause I'm really anxious about them, anyway, I'm gonna try and get a fair bit out of writing right now and maybe then I'll be relaxed to do some study.**

* * *

><p>Ken walked along the street, eyeing the different walls and alleyways, analyzing and searching with his eyes.<p>

"Come on Paulie! Keep up!" he yelled back at him.

"Alright, alright!" he yelled, "You don't have to push this massive shopping trolley full of all this shit all on your own, do you?"

"Ken, what exactly are we doing?" asked Kelly, "I don't exactly want to get involved in some weird Japanese ritual shit."  
>"Oh for fuck's sake" said Ken, "Trust me you see this in Britain do, hell of a lot more than you do in Japan, I'm just better at doing it. Look, it's fun, it's intelligent, and it's fucking risky, what's not to love?"<p>

Ken stood up on a park bench and eyed the area, "Ah, yes!" he said, "This is the area! Right here!" he said, pointing out ahead of him, "I was saving this for neon night, but I spose it'll have to just use it now" he said with a smile.

He lifted a bandana over his mouth, "My fine feathered, British chums, we are going to do Grafitti! And not your little shitty tags, I mean street-art."  
>Some of them looked intrigued as they chased after Ken down the street.<p>

Ken stood on top of the block and surveyed the area, "Right," he said, "No cops, Drew get out the stencils and the rollers, I've got some stuff in there to make it stick, and then you use those long-rolling stick things to roll it up flat against the wall.

As the group below got to work, Ken started connecting a harness to some ropes, tying them to the roof and then hurling them over the edge.

He locked himself in and began to abseil the wall, with the group looking up at him.

"Right," he said, "Listening up! First things first, protection! Not condoms, masks! You don't want to be breathing in this shit or you'll be chucking up blue all night, and worst things. The stencil, indicates the lines where you want to be spraying, kick along the wall to move around, it's strong you ain't going to fall, I'm good with knots, you wanna shaking up, till it sounds like a thin liquid, then you hold it back, doesn't matter if you get some of the stencil, cause that'll be removed at the end, but be a bit careful if we want to colour it in a bit. Paulie, you look out for cops, I'm gonna give you an example" he said smiling, "like so."  
>Ken shook up the can and immediately kicked himself high into the sky, flying across the wall he let the spray can loose, as wild streams of black spray hit the wall, with Ken soaring through the air.<p>

The others stood with attentive gazes as Ken spun around on the ropes, working his magic.

He pulled himself close to the wall, and ripped off the corner of the stencil, revealing the first part of the picture.

There were a couple of impressed sounds from down below, as Ken turned around smiling, "Right, who's first?" he asked.

Dean shot up his hand, "Alright then, give us a go."  
>Ken lowered himself down, and unclipped his harness chucking it on Dean, "Tie that up tight, cause if it comes loose, you fall, yeah?"<br>"Cheers Noodles," he said patting Ken on the shoulder. "Right then, let's see what this shit is all about."  
>Dean let out a wail as he went flying into the air, and immediately began to holler as he began spraying the wall.<p>

They all smiled, when they saw Dean spinning around up there, "Fuck me, I want to get up there," said Gemma, "Dean! Stop hogging the spray, I want a go!"  
>They all started to bicker as they were eager to get up there and swing around.<p>

Ken went over to Paulie, who looked rather bored, looking out for police, "Alright buddy, I'll take over," he said clasping his hands on Paulie's shoulder.

"Cheers man," he said, as he ran over to join the group.

Ken sat down, looking out among the town, as he lit a cigarette in his mouth.

"Interesting lifestyle," said a voice above him. Ken looked up to see Sam, sitting down next to him, "So this is what you did back in Japan then?"  
>Ken let out some smoke, "A bit more so over here. I dunno we did all sorts of things in Japan."<br>"I spose we really kind of just focus on ourselves," said Sam, "What else did you do? Like… what happened in Japan."

Ken looked up as two harnesses were now set up and Drew and Gemma started a spray can fight, up there. "I kind of always loved the city, but then hated everything else about Japan, just all the attitudes, I had a whole bunch of, well… I would say friends, but they were more followers, trying to be like the 'cool kid', trying to be rebellious, doing what I did, but in the end they were all too frightened of their parents. Street art was just a bit of expression, it was the safer end of the spectrum, at the extreme end there was stuff like Train-Gapping, Scaling, that's like climbing, without the harnesses… Oh! Car Hopping! That was a good one, used it to get places, I'd skate a bit, I dunno, I guess I've always had people around me, just never anyone close to me."

Sam looked up at him, "Have you ever thought, that maybe you don't let people get close to you."  
>Ken looked up and frowned, "How do ya mean?"<br>"Your very closed Ken, your with us, but you rarely talk to us about yourself, nobody even knows what you do, what you like, your family, I mean… if these friends of yours weren't even close, how about your family? Are they close to you? We are happy to have you in our group, but you hardly feel like one of us when we don't really know you, I mean… has anyone ever been close?"

Ken paused and looked up, "There was one girl, I mean… things ended for a while, and then just before I left it was like they were about to kick-off again, but no matter what it was, we never really worked together, we were always on shaky ground, no matter what it was… when people get close, you've got a let of part them become you, and I don't really want to change into anyone, I'm an individual, I like being me, and doing my own thing, and kind of saying fuck you to places like Japan, where they all want you to be doctors, seriously how much of a fucking overload of Doctor's must that place have, it must now be the lowest-paying occupation there is, simply cause they've got so many."  
>Samantha laughed looking down, and then looked back up, "When you let people close, when you get to know them, it doesn't always hurt."<br>Ken looked up at the wall, to where Dean sprayed Paulie in the back with a can of purple spray. Ken frowned, "Why did you get to know him in the first place? What did you see in him?" he asked pointing to Dean.

Sam looked down at the ground, "It was… well I don't like to say desperate, but that's kind of what it was."  
>"Right," said Dean, "Probably a decent shag too?"<br>"No, not really," said Sam, "and it was more than that, he was sweet at first, and sometimes he still can be, it's just… he's not being himself lately, he's fighting so badly to hide something from himself, that he has got to be a different person to successfully do it, and that is exactly what he is doing, you never really got to see the real Dean."

"Yeah," said Ken, "Maybe then it would have been nice to get to know him."  
>Sam turned to Ken, "Do you want to get to know me Ken?" she asked, with a furrowed brow.<p>

Ken breathed in and shut his eyes, "I think… well I think… I dunno, I just could… if…"

Ken got too distracted as two guards from the mall beneath them, stared up at Kelly and Paulie up upon the wall.

"Shit!" said Ken, as he ran towards the group, "Bail!" he said, "Move it you wankers! Down from there! Fucking bail."  
>The two immediately came down, as they started to gather up the equipment, and Ken quickly unclipped them, "Come on! No time, just fucking run!"<p>

"Hold on!" said Drew, as he ran back to the wall.

"There's no time you wanker!" Ken shouted.

But Drew, grabbed the bottom of the stencils and ripped them downwards, revealing the face of a smiling gorilla with a spliff in his hands, smeared across the concrete wall.

The group's mouth was open wide in astonishment, as they heard a shout, "Hey! You lot! You are in big trouble!"

They burst into run, down the steel stairs in the other direction, as the guards started sprinting behind them.  
>They weren't frightened, they were screaming with laughter, at the thought of running from these guards.<p>

Dean sprinted across the road, with the others behind him, and cars screeched and honked as they ran across the road laughing and Gemma flipped them off.

Drew pushed down on a taxi, and flung his legs up sliding along the hood, Paulie looked back and smacked head on into the door of a truck, and fell to the ground.

Ken stopped and yanked him up from under his armpits, setting him on a run again.

"Get ready to take a left!" he yelled, before turning back around. They all took a sudden divert into the alleyway, and when the cops came around the corner, they were nowhere in sight.

"Hold up Ken!" said Hayley, "We've lost them!"  
>Ken smiled and shook his head, "Nup! No stopping now! Come on, we are almost there!"<br>"Almost where?" asked Paulie, "Almost where!"

Ken kicked open a hatchet, as he climbed up the ladder and onto the concrete roof, they were 6 floors above the road below and Ken smiled, sticking his arms out into the sunlight, "Come on you wankers!" He yelled as they slowly made their way up the hatchet.

Ken stood at the edge, just next to a thin ledge pointing out over the street below.

Ken turned around and smiled, before making his way out to the very tip of the ledge.

"Shit! You wanker, what are you doing you nutter? That thing can barely fit one person! You're going to fall and kill yourself!" said Paulie.

Ken laughed, "This is my favourite part," he said, "Come stand here, as close to the edge as you can, then hold your arms out and feel the sunlight."

They all approached it one by one, and lifted their arms, as they felt the wind and the rush of the street below them.

Ken turned around and smiled to himself, at the sight of the group, finally getting insight into his world.

****

* * *

><p><p>

They all sat on the side of the building, with their feet dangling over the edge. Dean pulled the cigarette out of his mouth as he looked out to the sky, "You know what, I actually reckon, McDonalds ain't that bad at doing 'em." He said.

Kelly snorted "Pffft, get real" said Kelly, "If you like radioactive burgers, than sure help yourself."  
>"I heard there's one up in Gloucester, that you can get Lager at." Said Claire, nodding her head, as she held Gemma's hand.<p>

"Actually," said Gemma, "There's a place on Bluebird Avenue, called Dinky's, and if you know the right people, the girl's there can give you a wicked hand job."  
>"Yuck," said Hayley, "I don't want to taste somebody's sperm all over my burger."<p>

"Drew, what was that one near your place that they give head?" asked Dean.

Drew took the spliff out of his mouth, "Leonardo's, it's a pizza place, and I stopped going there, cause they don't swallow anymore."  
>Dean smiled to himself, "Ah well, two good places, young teens, good prices, you two will have to give me them addresses." He said pointing fingers at Gemma and Drew.<p>

Drew shook his head, "Nah, when I went to Australia, two years back, excellent chain place called Oporto's, they do like Portuguese chicken and stuff, it's fucking amazing, I want them to bring it over here."  
>"Havin' some Aussie bush tucker?" asked Dean in a poorly done accent.<p>

"Yeah I'll have a kangaroo burger, with my own special side of Skittles, and a cup of beer, love." Said Paulie.

"Best thing about beer, is once I'm done, I can piss out and then drink it all over again!" said Gemma, as they all bursted into laughs.

Drew wiped his face down, "Fuck all of you, don't get me started on your little tea and crumpets shit, pommes have one of the worst stereotypes in the world."

"I'd rather be a ponce, then a chav," said Paulie.

"Suit yourself wankers," said Gemma, "I've had some fun and all, but now I'm pretty keen to go grab some burgers and a…" she looked down at Claire who, stared down at the street and closed her eyes in pain, "no," said Gemma, "just the burgers, let's go to that place around the corner."  
>Dean began to whine, "But I need to get my dick wet, I've been dry for days, so unless any of yous want to give me a blowy, we should go to Dinky's, how about it, Kels?"<br>Kelly glared at him, "I told you, I ain't going anywhere near your grotty cock ever again."  
>"Come on! I can't ask Gemma or Claire, cause they are lickin' each other up now, how about you Hayley?"<br>Hayley looked away from Dean, "No… I'm good."  
>"Come on," he said with smile, "You gotta start giving head some day, otherwise you'll never get laid."<br>Drew turned his head to Dean, "Dean fuck off will you? Leave her alone."

Dean shook his head, "Alright Casanova, how about you Sam? You forgiven me yet?"  
>Sam stared down with an open mouth, as Dean tried to glimpse at her face.<p>

"Come on," said Dean, "You used to give wicked head, how about it, let's feel good again, yeah?"  
>Ken looked up at Dean; "I think it's time for Dinky's mate."<br>Dean looked around at them all, who couldn't stare him in the face, "Right, fuck all of you then! I'm going to Dinky's, anyone coming? Otherwise I'll just go out and find someone who'll give a full shag."  
>They all remained silent as Dean glared at them, "Right, fuck you then, so-called fucking friends, friends help each other out when they have a raging boner you know? I don't wanna wham it up your cracker, I just wanted head, but no, fuck all of yous, see you later tossers." He said as he walked down the ladder slamming the hatch shut.<p>

Tears began to well in Claire's eyes, and she got up to walk away. Gemma looked up at her, and got to her feet to follow her. Pretty soon, the rest of them sighed and got up, going back down the ladder, leaving just Sam and Ken on top of the roof.

Sam closed her eyes, trying to shut out tears, as she lifted her sunglasses and wiped her eye.

Ken had a look of sadness as he looked at her, "Don't cry." He said.

"I'm not crying, can't you see I'm not fucking crying!" she yelled.

"Alright," said Ken nodding his head, "You're not crying, I get it."  
>Sam took off her sunglasses and threw them to her side, "Now I get it, why you don't let people close, cause I was wrong, when people get close they take all they fucking want and leave, and all Dean wanted was a place to put his dick, and I accepted it like the slut I am, that's all people do, fuck you up."<br>"You're not a slut," said Ken, "and people don't always fuck you up, because some people see the beauty in others."  
>Ken extended his left hand and, connected his fingers with Sam's.<p>

Sam smiled, still looking down and then looked up to Ken who was smiling too.

* * *

><p><em>Wasn't as difficult to right as I thought, I think I did the dialogue well, but kind of messed up the descriptive bit, which was a bit of a switch from usual. Anyways, please review if you can, it helps out. Chapter 4, up soon.<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**SKINS – GEN 4 – SERIES 7 – 7.06: KEN**

**Right, now what I need all of you to do. Is smack me over the head, I am so sorry for putting off writing this long, I've just had one hell of a week and everything is all over the place and I still feel like crap, I'm not really going into it, but I'm writing now and I'm going to get 7.06 done by Monday, which is before I go to Queensland for a week, then I'll resume writing when I get back with 7.07. Yeah, anyway, I'm sorry, here is Chapter 4, which you guys waited too long for.**

* * *

><p>Sam creaked open the door quietly to where the hallway lay silent. "Nup," she said, "No-one home yet."<p>

Ken walked in to the hallway, looking around at the various things that lay across the house, a framed photo, magazines, coat-racks.

Sam turned around and stuck out her hands, "This is my house."  
>Ken nodded, "Yeah I know, I've been here before."<br>Sam looked confused but then realized, "Oh right, that incident, let's just… stay away from that." She said nodding her head.

They walked into a quietly ticking kitchen, "It's getting dark out," said Ken peering out the windows.

Sam shrugged, "Oh well, Rachel won't really care if it's just you, unless she's in a bad mood."  
>"It's nice, you know?" said Ken as he stepped onto the balcony.<p>

Sam looked up at him, "What the backyard? I spose it's clean."  
>Ken shook his head, "No the night, the urban, you have a really pretty place here."<p>

"The Urban?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, it helps me whenever I don't feel top notch, I look out my bedroom window. I use to look out and see Tokyo city, spires stretching for miles and constant lights, now I just see moody lights in an abandoned street that looks like from some horror movie."

Sam shuddered, "I hate horror movies, why would people even like getting scared?"  
>Ken looked down at Sam, "What do you do? When you don't feel top-notch."<br>Sam looked out on the lawn, scavenging her brain for answers.

"I don't know," she said, "I guess more than anything, I need someone, but there never really is someone when I need them, so it doesn't matter. I just… well I come out here, lay on the lawn and look at the stars, or sometimes I just go in the pool, and sit on the bottom and just stare into the depths."  
>"How do you not… you know… die?" asked Ken.<p>

Sam rolled her eyes, "Well I'm only under there for a minute, but… I dunno, it just seems like hours. I'm all alone and I do it so much, yet I hate it."  
>"Maybe you just pop a couple pills and it seems like hours."<br>Sam shook her head, "Can't do drugs in the house, Rachel would kill me. Or alcohol, I can't even get happy anymore, cause last time Rachel walked in on me sitting on the bed with the laptop and, oh shit!" said Sam as she immediately covered her mouth, "Said too much."  
>Ken smiled, "It's fine, I honestly don't mind."<p>

"I guess I'm just an all class fuck-up. Gemma is Ms. Popular and mysterious what not, Claire is fairy-like sort of thing, Kelly is sporty and edgy, easy-going girl, Hayley is hipster, photo-master sort of thing, there's all these defined unique people who everyone loves… and then there's me, I'm not popular, I'm not hated, I'm just… well I'm shit, there's nothing interesting about me, I don't even help people, I don't even have proper problems, I'm just this great fucking waste of space."

"You're not a waste of space Sam, cause do you know what I see?" Sam looked up at Ken, "I see a pretty, and fiery girl, with all this giddiness and personality, the lovably comedic one, fashion-miester, boy magnet, and someone who was never treated fairly, and thinks too lowly of herself, cause she doesn't see the light I see when we stand in the darkness here."

Sam smiled and looked up.

"Come on," said Ken, "Show me the pool."

Sam smirked, "It's night and it's winter, you don't even have board shorts or stuff."  
>"Don't need them," said Ken.<p>

Sam walked Ken down the stairs and into the pool area, as Sam stood at the entrance, Ken circled his way around as the water flickered in the overhead lights.

Ken looked up at Sam. He took his glasses off and proceeded to slide off his jacket, shoes and socks. He looked up at Sam who stared back at him, and stepped forward, taking off her jacket and shoes.

The two of them dived in to the water, as it separated around them. The water wasn't cold, it was cool and Ken began to understand what Sam was saying, because they didn't stick their heads above water, they slowly floated as dark ripples in a deep blue glimmered in Ken's sight.

He didn't move fast, but he moved gently across the ocean floor, doing various twists and turns as the water moved with him.

He looked up at Sam, who was floating the pool light, a direct stream upon her. She was bright and radiant with a calm face, her features detailed finely by the water. She looked like a glass statue that seemed impossible to touch, let alone exist.

Sam looked down at Ken and stared at him with glistening, deep blue eyes, which danced in the light of the water.

Sam's head suddenly flicked around and she rose to the surface, as Ken followed her.

As Ken burst to the surface he heard a voice, "What are you doing swimming with your clothes on in December, at night, you sodding idiot."  
>Sam was about to explain, but Rachel's eyes flicked to Ken who had now arisen.<p>

Rachel leaned her back, "Right, getting frisky, hey? I'd prefer that if you were going to do it at all, you did it in your bed, provided you wash your own sheets separately to anything else."

"We weren't getting frisky Rachel, this is Ken, he's just my friend, right Ken?" she asked turning to him.

Ken quickly nodded, "Yeah… just friends, all we are, sorry about arriving uninvited… twice."  
>Rachel pursed her lips, "So you're among that lot?"<br>Ken gave an awkward apologetic look, "Sorry," he said.

"If it's any consolation," said Rachel, "I don't care too much, but Sam has to have dinner soon, so it's around that time you might want to head on home. By the way Sam, when you come inside, don't change into new clothes, I'm not washing two pairs, you can change into your bed robe."

Rachel turned around and walked back in side.  
>"Well she was a lot more pleasant that time," said Ken.<p>

Sam shrugged and jumped back in the pool. Ken looked down at her swimming around and as she popped her head back up he slid on his jacket, "Yeah, I might head home now."  
>Sam reached out and grabbed his arm, "No, please stay."<br>"I gotta get home Sam," said Ken.

"At least, let me dry you off, with like a towel."  
>Ken shut his eyes and then shook his head, "I-I'm sorry, I gotta get home; my Mum will be bitching."<br>Sam climbed out of the pool and stood there, both of them soaking messes, "Ken…" she said with a longing face.

Ken looked back up, "See ya at College tomorrow."

As Ken turned the corner, Sam sat down on one of the deck chairs and rubbed her eyes. She looked at the pool and stood back up again. She began to pull off all her clothes, and then she dived in naked.

She curled up, in the corner at the bottom of pool in her bare skin, and looked silently out into the wavy dark lines.

* * *

><p>Ken slowly slid the key into the slot, water still dripping off him onto the doorstep. He turned it slightly and gave it a slight push, the door floating open.<p>

As he stepped in, his mother immediately barged up to him in the hallway, "_Where the hell have you been? You were grounded today?_"  
>Ken sighed, "I've been out, what a surprise."<br>"_Have you even started your coursework?_" she asked with her arms folded.

"Ah Shit," said Ken leaning his head back.

"_You don't understand anything at all Ken? Grounded? Do you know what that means? All the things I do for you! Time and time again you disobey me! You are disobedient, spoilt child! You never-ever listen!"_

Ken pulled a sour face, "Oh I don't fucking care Mum."  
>"<em>What did you say to me?" <em>she asked pulling close to him with a face of fury.

"Your anger does nothing anymore. It's every fucking night, I come home, I'm a useless cunt; I'll never be the son you want me to be, the sacrifices we made." Ken threw his hands up in the air, "So kick me fucking out already! Just let me wither up and die on the streets, cause quite frankly it's better than just withering and living in here."

"_Go to your room Ken_," she said firmly.

"What? Is that it?" asked Ken, "It's like you don't even fucking try anymore, well at least now you know where I get the gene from, don't you."

Ken walked past his Mum and into the hallway, where his Dad stood at the bathroom door, "_Ken, your brother is asleep, come inside the bathroom."_ He said.

Ken sighed and followed him in, as Akio locked the door he smacked Ken across the face. Ken held his face as it glowed red in pain.

"Shit! What the fuck did you do that for?" asked Ken loudly.

"Shhh!" said Akio, "Not so loudly."  
>Ken shook his head, "No, hold on, you're speaking English."<br>"Never mind what I'm speaking," said Akio, "Listen Ken, I know what I am to you. Useless shitty father, who can't even stand up to his wife, I never meant anything to you, I know how much you hate work, being forced into it, but this is serious Ken. Ken you don't realize what we did, we moved you all the way from rich city Japan, to dirty city Bristol, just for you. We gave up everything for you, and you don't even care that we exist anymore Ken, we are nothing. Nothing matters to you Ken, not anymore, nothing. You need to work out your own problem, in your own time, but right now you are running us into ground and we don't know how to get out. I don't give fuck what you think Ken, you need to try hard and you need to work, because I can no longer stand here and watch you ruin us. It may not be for you, but you still do it. _Understand?_"

Ken's eyes darted up to his fathers, "I understand."

"_I wish I was closer to you Ken, but I know it's too late. I'm just some useless sodding prick that you know, even being hated by you like your mother is, is better than just being someone who happens to be in your life. I know I'm useless, but I just wish I had a second chance Ken, you are my son and… well, I love you, that's probably why it hurts to know that you will never love me._"

Ken's eyes looked back up and saw his father fighting back tears as he walked out of the bathroom, "_Now do your coursework you fucker, don't wake up Travis, then go to bed._"

He turned off the lights with Ken still inside and shut the door. Ken immediately began to hear shouting and slamming between his parents and slid against the wall with his hands firmly together, sitting on the cold bathroom floor and staring at absolutely nothing.

* * *

><p><em>I know that probably wasn't an awful lot, so sorry for that, but oh well, I really do hope that I'm going to get 7.06 done by Monday, so that will all make up for it. Yeah, Chapter 5 up soon (I mean it this time!)<em>


	5. Chapter 5

**SKINS – GEN 4 – SERIES 7 – 7.06: KEN**

**Ok so I have set out a plan that I am going to force myself to follow through with, in which I shall be writing 2 chapters spread out today and 2 chapters spread out tomorrow, that's kind of the only way to do it, so I'm really going to push myself to do that, and I'm a lazy person to push, so let's see how it goes! Chapter 5!**

* * *

><p>As Ken walked into the class, he popped his head over the crowd, looking for Sam, but saw already sitting next to Drew. So he took a seat near the front and immediately smacked his head face down on the table.<p>

"You look joyous this morning," said Paulie, sliding up the seat next to him.

"The family are being pricks again, as always. I dunno, I just feel like crap, and need to sleep… I hate Mondays." Said Ken.

"Yeah… Mondays kind of suck, actually… I kind of like them." Said Paulie, nodding his head.

Ken lifted his head up, "What reason is there, at all, on planet earth, to like a Monday?"  
>Paulie shrugged, "Well, it's the longest time gap until Sunday Night Church again."<br>Ken frowned, "No, hold on, I thought you liked all that Christian stuff and followed it and what not"  
>Paulie pursed his lips, "Well I do, and yeah I follow it, it's just… I dunno, every week at church just gets worse and worse, it doesn't really help me at all, if anything it makes me weaker, they just do… stupid things."<br>"Find a different church?" suggested Ken.

"Can't," said Paulie, "My Dad's the minister."  
>Ken raised his shoulders, "Tough one, guess we all have shit than."<br>"Yeah," sighed Paulie, leaning down on the desk, "Guess that's the way it is, we go through the worse, while all that lot, get it easy and don't appreciate it."  
>Ken looked over at the rest of them talking, "You'd be surprised Paulie, even the most easy-going person there has their own problems."<br>Paulie chuckled, "You think people like Gemma or Dean or Drew have it hard?"  
>Ken looked back at Paulie, "I do actually."<br>"Please," said Paulie, "The hardest thing that lot have to deal with is a detention when they've forgotten to do their coursework cause they were too busy."  
>"Coursework…" said Ken with a sudden realization, "Oh bugger."<p>

"That 'Oh bugger' better not be because you've forgotten to do your coursework Ken" said Tony walking in and placing his coffee on his desk.

"Surprise, surprise, more of my endless pathetic shit." Said Ken.

Tony looked over at Ken, "Come on mate, I gave you extra help with this, don't tell me you've done nothing."  
>Ken just rolled his eyes back to the floor.<p>

"Oh for fucks sake." Said Tony, "You lot," he said clicking his fingers, "Enough chat, coursework on my desk now please, and then we're getting to work or I'll turn the heaters off, and believe me that's not going to bother me, because I'm rugged up with a coffee and used to the cold, while you guys will suffer winters harsh blow."

The class let out a collective moan, as they pushed out their seats, and Dean rushed in slamming his coursework on the desk, "Did it sir," he said with a smile, "proud of me?"  
>Tony smiled, "Over the fucking moon Dean, now sit down."<br>Dean turned to the class, and then frowned turning back to Tony, "There's no where to sit Tone."  
>Tony lowered his coffee, "I'm going to assume the you have suffered vision deficiency over the weekend, because there are plenty of seats, either that or intelligence deficiency."<br>Dean sighed and went and slammed his books down in a seat across from Drew's desk, as Drew let out a sigh.

"Hi Drew," he said with a cocky smile, "Hi Sammykins."  
>Sam turned to Dean with a sour-face, "Fuck off you little, cock-sucking, rat-shitted, anal face." She spat before turning back to the front.<p>

Dean stood there with his mouth open, "Woah! Where did that colourful language come from? Blimey Sam, you sound like you got cracked."  
>Drew turned to face Dean, "Dean, don't you get it? We are still mad at you, you can't just walk around being a cunt one day, then turn up to college, still being a cunt and expect us to forgive you."<p>

"Calm your tits Drew, you know I'm a fucker, you know I mess up, that's why you forgive me, cause you know I mess up, don't I?"

Drew shook his head, "You can't just keep going like this Dean you're getting worse each day. Sooner or later, you're going to do something so bad, that you'll lose everything. Can't you see what you've become, I thought you were going to change all that."

Dean threw his hands up, "Forgive and forget Drew, we're best mates, you me and Paulie."  
>"Best mates don't fuck around with each other Dean, forgetting is pointless because it is so constant, and I'm sick of constantly forgiving, because you don't change. I thought… on the night you messed up big time, I thought you might change, but I'm still waiting for that day when we will get the old Dean back… because the dickhead Dean is still here and putting up a good fight."<p>

Dean sat back in his chair, "So what? You're done trying with me, so you've replaced me with Ken, cause he can do cool grafitti shit, is that what this is?"

"If you actually got to know Ken," said Sam, "Then maybe, you'd understand why we like him, for one he doesn't piss on all his friends."  
>"Defending your new boyfriend Sammy?" taunted Dean, "I've seen the way you two talk, how much you'd like to get together and fuck, but it'll never work, cause his cock is too small and your cunt is too wide."<br>Sam immediately pushed her chair out and went over to Dean, with great force she pulled him up out of his chair and knee'd him in the crotch then punched him in the face.

Dean let out a great cry of pain and coiled back into his chair, as Sam went and sat back down.

Dean lifted his head as blood began to flow out of his nose. Tony tried to suppress a smile, and immediately changed the subject, "Um… we might just go to the meeting about the Snow Camp… now… come on, up we get, let's go. Dean, go to the nurse's office or something."

Ken pulled out his chair with the rest of the class, still laughing at Dean. "Hold up," said Tony, "Not you, take a seat."  
>Ken sat back down as the rest of the class left the room. "Mate, what's going on?" asked Tony.<p>

"What do you mean? Everything's fine, I'll get it done for you tomorrow, less marks but, hey, life is shit." Said Ken with a shrug.

"Shut the fuck up for a minute," said Tony, "I know, what these groups are like, and everybody has their own sort of suffering as they go through college… but you are a smart kid, and you move over from Japan and let everything go to absolute shit. Dunno about your other classes, but you haven't done anything in psychology and the amount of phone calls I've had to screen from your parents…"  
>Ken lifted his head up, "You what?"<br>"Ken, why are you doing this? I mean, people go through shit sometimes, and I may not know what's happening nor am I going to intrude where you don't want me, but you really need to pull your head in or you are going to find yourself in a gutter in a few years, you're a smart kid, so do it right you dildo."  
>"Ok," said Ken, "Thanks."<br>"Now bugger off to the meeting." Said Tony.

****

* * *

><p><p>

"Right! Can I have silence please?" shouted David Blood over the auditorium, "I asked for silence!"

The crowd remained unruly, and inattentive, "You have 5 seconds to listen, 5!"

At that moment Doug burst in, wearing a full snowsuit and on skies.

"Welcome!" he said, "Are you ready for Roundview College's first ever snow trip?"  
>The students remained silent in embarrassment for Doug, David lowered his head, "Every single time," he muttered.<p>

"Right then," said Doug, "We're all listening. The Snow trip is only about a month away, as you know your 2 week Christmas break is coming up, and then as soon as we get back, we'll be heading off to Cairngorm, up in Scotland! Don't worry I imagine the meals we'll be a bit better than Haggis, He-he!"

The crowd remained silent as Doug continued, "Right, as you know, it will be about a 10 hour bus trip. The bus will be leaving here at 9 AM, on the first Monday back, I am appropriately dressed for what you will need to be wearing. You will be able to pick up lists of what you need from Mr. Thompson as you exit. I will expect to see you with full gear because we shall have to charge if you have forgotten to bring something. So girls! No bringing tiny little handbags that you say have everything in it, because I guarantee you it won't, but otherwise I can guarantee you a blazing good trip into the snowy moores of Scotland, who is ready to ski!" he shouted raising his ski poles in the air.

Dean burst through the double door interrupting Doug's speech with a black eye, "Sorry Doug! Had to go to the nurse's office, Sammy punched me, not much of a right-hook, but it's sweet that she tried."  
>Sam huffed and shuffled in her seat in the podium.<p>

"Right," said Doug, "If you could just take your seat Mr. Winton." He said gesturing to the stand.

Dean clicked his tongue and shot a finger, "Sure thing Dougie."

As Dean sat down in the front row, next to some girl who was obviously repulsed by him, Ken glared down at him; his tolerance with Dean started to fade.

"Now, let's discuss rooming," said Doug, "We have a very nice accommodation down there, wonderful warm rooms and incredible, delicious meals that I hope you will strongly appreciate, as we have gone to great lengths to get it. We shall be allowing you to choose your own rooming, but there shall be no mixtures of girls and boys, we wouldn't want any hanky-panky, now would we?"

Dean smiled cockily waving his hand in the air, "No, that's alright Doug! We can work our way around it, besides it's gonna happen anyway, because Gemma and Claire are totally lezzin' each other up."

Doug stared wide-eyed and went back to his speech, as Ken clenched his fist staring at Dean's head. He leant down so Dean could hear him, "You're such a fucking joke, what the hell is wrong with your head?"  
>Dean turned around with a big smile, "What's that ching-chong? Trying to talk tough? Just because you think your popular now, doesn't mean you're anything like me."<br>"I don't want to be anything like you Dean, because you are a selfish, intolerable bastard. There is nothing to like about you, maybe that's why no-one does."  
>"Listen mate," said Dean leaning in, "There not your friends, alright? There mine, I've known 'em for years, you've just come in, so why don't you fuck off back to China and leave me and my friends alone, alright pindick?"<br>"You're a sad little fucker Dean, no wonder nobody wants to see your fucking face, no wonder your friends hate you, no wonder you got your ass dumped."  
>Dean put on an evil grin, "Is this about Sammy? Cause… you can fucking have her, she ain't that great, and to be honest even someone like you could get her, because she's nothing but a fucking slag who wants to suck off every guy in the school regardless of how big their dick is."<br>Ken snapped.

He lunged forward, grabbing Dean by the neck and came down to his level, as every eye darted towards them. Ken repeatedly smacked Dean's head against the wooden podium, Dean tried to fight back, but Ken had a tight and furious grip on Dean as he started spitting at the mouth while bashing Dean's head in.

"Right!" shouted Blood as he blew his whistle, "That is enough!" Mr. Thompson held Dean down, while Tony pulled Ken off of him.

"Mr. Matsumoto!" shouted Blood, "My office, now."  
>Ken face was absolutely putrid, as he walked out, and he turned back to see Dean sitting up with a cocky smile.<p>

****

* * *

><p><p>

Ken sat with his blood boiling inside David Blood's office, while Blood prowled the room. "Never," said Blood, "Ever, Ever! Do we tolerate such a despicable act at Roundview College! Not even if it is a twat like Dean Winton!" Ken smiled inside, "I have half a mind to kick you out on the spot, your grades are terrible, and your behaviour is worse… but as it happens, I won't. I understand that your mother has gone to great lengths to get you here, is that correct?" Ken slowly nodded.

"Then as it happens, I won't be kicking you out, not yet anyway… I think it is your understanding that this can't ever happen again, but I'm going to deal with this simply… I shall be phoning your parents and you shall not be attending the snow trip."  
>"What!" exclaimed Ken.<p>

"Tough luck buddy," said Blood, "If you want to go on the snow trip you don't start a street brawl with other students."

"What about Dean?"

"It is my understanding that you initiated the fight."  
>Ken threw his hands up, "You should've heard the things he was saying."<br>"Words don't amount to violence, Mr. Matsumoto. Phone call, no snow trip, we are done. Your marks are shit, so is your behaviour, pull your head in, get out of my office." Said Blood as he slammed back into his seat with his head down.

Ken scowled for a minute, before standing to his feet and slamming the door to Blood's office.

****

* * *

><p><p>

Ken walked out to the green, where the whole group sat except for Dean and just stood there.

"Dude, what did he say?" asked Drew, "Did he expel you?"  
>Ken shook his head, "Nah, I can't go on snow trip."<br>The whole group exclaimed.

"That's bullshit!" said Paulie jumping to his feet, "I'm going to walk up right now and complain."

"Paulie sit down," Said Kelly.

Paulie immediately dropped to the ground, "I'm sitting down."

"So what are you going to do?" asked Gemma.

"Oh don't worry," said Ken, "I've got something planned." He smiled deviously, "All of you, get lights, oil, spray cans, get anything, any destructive tools at all and meet me at this exact spot at 11 tonight. I'm not pissing around with you, we are doing exactly what you think we are doing."  
>The whole group started to smile excitedly, and Gemma gave him a smirk of approval, "I like your thinking arty-kid, let's set fire to the system."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Incase you are wondering, that snow trip reference is a reference to 7.07, that will be the basis of said episode, and I reckon it will be a good one, plus it adds just a bit more plot if Ken is not in it, so I decided to do that. Chapter 6, up soon.<em>


	6. Chapter 6

**SKINS – GEN 4 – SERIES 7 – 7.06: KEN**

**So although it is now 12, I'm fortunately not feeling incredibly tired, and so I shall be writing Chapter 6 now as promised, I'm keen to power through and just get 7.06 done and dusted. I'd like to get on to some new and more personal storylines, and that is what the next few episodes will kind of be touching down on, so it'll all be good. Chapter 6!**

* * *

><p>Ken flipped out his phone again and moaned, "For fucks sake we are half an hour late, where the fuck are they?"<br>"I dunno," said Hayley, "I've tried ringing them."  
>"Drew's usually punctual, it's Sam that's usually 2 years late." Said Gemma.<p>

"Oi!"

"Whatever Blondie-Clogs, you know it's true," said Gemma.

"Well we can't start without them!" said Ken throwing his hands in the air.

"I don't think we'll have to," smiled Claire, pointing in the distance.

As Drew rocketed down the path, pushing a trolley with Paulie in the front. "Howdy, howdy children," Said Drew as he swung it to a stop, "We've got oils! Lots and lots of oilzzz…."  
>Ken leaned over looking in the trolley as Paulie jumped out and started swaying across the paths.<p>

"You guys are fucking brilliant, really this is going to be amazing." Said Ken with a smile.

"So what have you got planned then goggles?" asked Kelly.

"Simple enough." Said Ken with a shrug.

"Is it really going to be that simple?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

Ken nodded sticking out his lower lip, "Yeah, we're just going to right Blood with the oil on the green and then set it on fucking fire."  
>Kelly stood rather speechless as Ken smiled giddily.<p>

They all grabbed a bottle and began pouring it in the shape of the letters across the grass, with bits of the heavy-smelling liquid, splashing all over their feet.

They stood back as Ken lit a match, staring deeply into the little flickering flame and then flicked it onto the grass, as the whole site before them went up in flames.

Gemma ran out onto the grass, grabbing Claire's hand and spinning her around on the green.

The whole group ran out and began jumping on the grass up and down, while screaming.

"This is the shit!" screamed Sam at the top of her lungs, as it rose with billowing grey smoke.

"I'm missing out on all the fun!" came a voice from behind them; they turned around to see Dean's smiling face across the green.

"What are you doing here Dean?" asked Drew.

"Well we're having a get together aren't we? Take the whole fucking College up with us? Sounds fun." He said with his hands in his pocket.

"Don't you get it Dean? We don't fucking want you with us, especially as this is Ken's thing and you got him kicked off of the snow trip you stupid twat."

Dean laughed, "Ken don't mind, do you Ken?"  
>Ken shook his head, "No I don't."<br>"Huh?" exclaimed Drew as he looked back, even Dean looked surprised.

"I'm not gonna waste my time holding a stupid grudge, Dean stay or go or I don't fucking care, but if you're gonna stay then give us a hand prick."

Dean clicked his fingers, "That's a better attitude, he's thinking right, sorry for having a go at you all, ain't I?"  
>Ken still stared at Dean, "It's not me you need to apologize to."<br>Ken stepped down and walked towards the doors as Deans smile faded. "Come on you lot," said Ken, "We need to get to work, we need people going for the corridors, the gymnasium, classrooms and especially Blood's office, but make sure you take out the security cameras."  
>"What prick has security cameras in a College Office?" asked Kelly.<p>

"David Blood, that's who," said Gemma as she ran off following Ken.

* * *

><p>Kelly finished adding her last details to a framed picture up on the wall and stood back smiling at the cock now drawn all over the face of an ex-headmaster. As phallic and immature as it was, she couldn't help but giggle.<p>

She rounded the corner to a hallway, where Drew was helping Hayley, paint blood like substance across the walls.

Hayley was leaning across the railings but couldn't reach that far, Drew put down his brush and grabbed her by the side, leaning her across so her hand could reach the wall.

Kelly smiled giddily to herself, jumping up and down, "That's my girl!" she whispered to herself in an excited voice, but heard more giggling down the hallway.

Kelly twisted her head in the other direction, towards David Blood's office. She poked her head in the door expecting to see Ken, but strangely enough saw Gemma and Dean both in fits of laughter. Kelly smiled to see them working together and drawing on the wall, but then began to frown.

Dean's arms were around Gemma's waist so he could draw to her right, and his head was awfully close to her chest. They weren't just close, they were purposely close and Gemma let out a chirpy laugh every time Dean brushed her and chuckled again.

Kelly folded her arms, "Dean," she said.

Dean turned around surprised to see Kelly in the corridor, "Yeah Kels?"  
>"Paulie needs your help moving a locker on the second floor," she said.<p>

Dean sighed, "Right, whatever then," he said chucking down the marker and turned around just before he went out, "Viva la Resistance!" he shouted as he punched a fist into the air.

Gemma began laughing again, unable to hold her hands up straight.

"Nice little in-joke you've got there," said Kelly.

Gemma tried to fit words in between her fits of laughter, "It's a really long story takes to much time to explain."  
>"What I meant to say was… you were getting awfully close to Dean just then."<br>Gemma chuckled, "Dean? Seriously? Dean's like a horny puppy and I've got Claire."  
>"That's exactly the point Gemma, I know you're not use to not fucking around, but you've got Claire so you need to watch your boundaries, and as for Dean, he doesn't have any boundaries, things like lesbianism isn't going to stop him going for Claire, things like a crush on someone else isn't going to stop him going for Hayley and things like in a relationship with someone else isn't going to stop him going for you. None of us know why, but after he broke up with Sam, he has started to go absolutely mental, and we need to be his friends and not tempt him to do this shit, alright?"<p>

Gemma scratched her head, "I think I got the jist of it, don't need a fucking speech, I'll stop being such a slut, I get it."

Kelly shook her head, "No Gemma, I didn't mean…"

"As fucking if," said Gemma turning back around, "You all just make such fucking assumptions of me that just aren't true. I'm just little miss I don't give a fuck, well that's not true… because I do, and saying I don't care about other people is also not true. I've just started this brand new fucking relationship with Claire and… I hardly even fucking know her, it's not like she ever says anything about herself, she just says she's in love with me and exposes me as being a weak little shit so I go for it. I hate love, I try to avoid it so much but it just fucking controls me. I thought maybe after…"  
>"After what Gemma?" asked Kelly.<p>

"You really don't know?" asked Kelly, "How is everyone so fucking blind, that they never saw."  
>"Never saw what Gemma?", asked Kelly now raising her voice.<p>

"Me and Drew!" shouted Gemma, "We weren't just best friends who became virginity loss buddies, and we weren't just fuck buddies, me and Drew were absolutely in love, for ages behind everyone's back, but then it all came to a screeching crash, and both us were fucked over big time. I swore I'd never get involved in love ever again, and I here am back on square one on the road to disaster."

"You and Drew?" said Kelly trying to wrap her around it, "…but you are such good friends, how could you… how could you ever go back to normal."  
>"We were good for each other," said Gemma, "Really good, but he saw something I didn't, he didn't think I knew him or loved him and I thought I did, but maybe I didn't, and just in the end we realized we kind of weren't in love at all, yet it was all still there, and there was just an awful fucking lot of pain, and then last year, you know he broke down."<br>"You know what that was over?" asked Kelly.

"He wouldn't even tell me, he never tells anyone anything, never says anything about his family. Don't know who they are, if they're alive, I don't know anything, but it's obviously hurt him big time, and…" Gemma paused and stared at the ground, "He needs someone to love him and bring him back, because right now he is a mess that can't fix itself, someone else needs to love him again, and I don't think it'll be me."  
>"I'm sorry Gemma," said Kelly.<p>

Gemma shook her head, "Let's just, just get out of this fucking office. Blood's framed pictures are giving me the creeps."

Kelly smiled as she followed Gemma out of the room.

* * *

><p>Ken made the last chalk indents onto the board and then placed the stick back into the slot. The same face he drew on a wall only two days ago, now stood in chalk form on the board, as Ken stood back and smiled at his work.<p>

"I like it," said a voice from the door, "It looks nice, you're… good at drawing."  
>Ken turned around to see Sam and walked over to her. He shrugged his shoulders, "It's an old one."<p>

"You ran off," said Sam, "last night."  
>Ken turned his head away, "I was just… you needed to have dinner a-and your sister wanted me out, I was… going."<br>"Is that what's gonna keep happening Ken?"  
>Ken looked back up at Sam, "What's going to keep happening?"<br>"Ken enough fucking games, we're done hiding it, alright? I know how you feel about me, it's not really subtle anymore."  
>Ken looked down, "Well to be honest it was pretty fucking blatant from day one."<p>

"But you're always running Ken," said Sam, "That's all you ever do, run from your problems, and you can't stand to face me yet, so you're running away from me too."  
>"Do you want me to stop running?" asked Ken, "Do you think you could ever use me?"<br>Sam looked down, "I could've used you when Dean left me, or on the night I broke."  
>"But I was there, you pushed me away," said Ken.<p>

"Yeah…" said Sam, "And I know why that is, because as dumb as people think I am, I do happen to know what I am. I'm a useless piece of shit Ken, I'm just lazy bone-eyed slut who is forever in Gemma's shadow, respected by nobody, loved by nobody, I'm not even fucking noticed, I'm not special, I'm not interesting, I am literally nothing but slutty dirt, not a dirty slut, slutty dirt."

Ken leaned in and placed his lips against Sam, grabbing the back of her hair with his hands. He pulled away and looked at her, "But you're not Sam, you are not dirt at all, and you are way more than special, you are a ball of smiling light and I just get so much hope when I see you."  
>"Do you want to not run away?" asked Sam; she pulled her body in tight towards Ken, "Do you want to want me? Do you want me?" she asked running her fingers through his hair.<p>

"Of course I fucking do," said Ken as he curled his toes trying to control himself.

"Then stop running," said Sam walking backwards and throwing off her jacket, "Come and fucking get me."  
>Ken ran at Sam and embraced her passionately; they leaned back against the desk as their lips touched passionately, pushing various utensils off onto the ground.<p>

He lifted Sam up, holding her with his arms, as she held his face and violently rubbed her mouth against his.

She now sat up right on the desk, as his hands met her legs and she began to slid her hands down the back of his pants.

"Hold on," said Ken pulling back, "Stop."  
>Sam looked confused but then smiled cheekily, "Hold on, are… you a virgin?"<br>Ken huffed, "No," Sam look slightly disappointed but Ken looked back up, "It's just, I want you, but I don't want to just slide my cock into your crack in the middle of a classroom at night, as fun as that would be… I don't just want to be your sexual partner for one night… I want to… hold you, and kiss you, and…"  
>"Ken," said Sam, "Could we ever work out? Could there ever be anything between us?"<br>Ken looked down and then back up, "I… I don't know."  
>"Well where does that leave us?" she paused, "You have to make the choice Ken, and I hope you make the right one." She said, kissing him on the cheek.<p>

Just then Paulie quickly burst in, "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt anything, but come to the gym now, you're gonna want to see this." He immediately ran back out again with the sound of excitement thumping through the hallways.

"Back to life and back to work, yeah?" asked Sam.

"Yeah…" said Ken quietly staring at the floor.

* * *

><p><em>So it's 1 am, I just had to do a word count, I'd be a bit annoyed at myself if that one wasn't over 2000, but we are close to wrapping up 7.06 now, and before this time tomorrow, I will hopefully have it done, that is hopefully, I do really need to, as tomorrow is my last day before Queensland and then I shall write up the first chapter of 7.07 hopefully on the Monday of next week. Chapter 7 up soon!<em>


	7. Chapter 7

**SKINS – GEN 4 – SERIES 7 – 7.06: KEN**

**Ergh… I've had a painful day, just a really, really bad one and now I'm not looking forward to this trip at all… or really anything, but I press on, cause in the end that's all you really can do. Chapter 7.**

* * *

><p>Ken walked into the gymnasium to see Gemma fly down from midair and land in front of him.<p>

"Woah shit," he said, "What's going on?"  
>Gemma winked at him, "Taking a page from your book pyro, I'm drawing blood's face on the gym wall with spray paint."<br>"Fair enough," said Ken nodding his head.

"Question," said Hayley shooting her hand in the air, "How on earth are we gonna avoid getting caught?"

Ken smiled, "We'll be fine, there's no way they can pin it on us, cause we're all wearing gloves and we haven't left our names anyway, we took the camera's down and there a whole bunch of other people who could be suspects, it's not gonna be a problem at all."

"Better be right about that Kenny," said Paulie, "Cause I'm not too keen to get expelled."

Gemma swung upside down looking down at them, "Come on you lot, live a little," she shouted as she flicked open her lighter and blew a small gust of air. The flames shot across the room in a blaze, leaving sounds of awe and excitement below.

Ken looked over at the grand stand to where Claire sat alone, looking up at Gemma swinging across the air blowing fire.

He walked over taking a seat next to her, "She's an impressive one she is, definite keeper, I can see why you like her," he said smiling.

Claire didn't look over, "Yeah… isn't she just?" Claire sighed, "She loves it and she craves it."  
>"Craves what?" asked Ken.<p>

"Others love, she acts like she doesn't need it, but she needs it more than anything, that's why she cracked to me, she didn't really find anything special about me, she just… needed someone to love her, and there I was…"  
>"Dead end relationship?" asked Ken.<p>

"Yeah… I just… it's so hard, watching everyone else love her, and… she is like… it's like I don't really mean anything to her, I'm not even Claire to her, I'm just girlfriend, just an object, and she doesn't even know anything about me… it's like… there is no love from her… and it just hurts much." Said Claire shutting her eyes.

"Love is shit, isn't it?" asked Ken, "It's the hardest thing in the world, there's no guarantee about anything, there's no certainty that it is going to happen, who it's going to be with, where it will go, how long it will be for, it's just going to be a complete mystery 99% of the time, but…"

Claire interrupted, "But if you can get it right… it's so beautiful, that's why we keep trying to find love, because all the pain might one day be worth it." Said Claire.

Ken looked down at his feet, heavily impacted by Claire's words.

"Ken," said Claire looking over, "We may not know each other too well, but Sam is my best friend, and… you love her right?"  
>"Yeah…" said Ken, "Yeah I think I do."<br>"Well… don't just sit around, both her and Gemma… in completely different ways need someone to love them, so do that… let Sam know that you love her."

Dean ran over to them, "Come fucking look at this! Absolutely fucking ace! Check it!"

Ken stood up, smiling at Gemma's depiction of Blood upon the wall, rather snooty and rather grotty, with snot pouring out of his nose in an unrealistic way and devil horn's upon his head. It was quite crude, but the point was clear.

Ken heard a muffled sound, but a familiar one. "Shhh," he said to them, "Kelly, you lot, shut up a minute." They all went silent and turned to Ken… then they heard it.

WEEEEEOOOOOOWWWWWW!

"Fuck!" yelled Ken.

"What do we do?" asked Kelly.

"The fuck do you think you do? Paint toenails? Fucking leg it!" He screamed at them, as he sprinted towards the double doors.

They all opened the doors to the steps, as a lot of yelling sounded across the field, "Oi! You kids! Stop right now!"

They immediately began to hit full pace running to get away from the cops, as they all begun to run off in different directions. Sweat rolled down Claire's chest, as she tried to run in her dress, but it proved quite difficult.

She hit the main street, rather quiet now at this time of night, except for the sound of cops running after her, yelling.

Claire couldn't take much more as she shut her eyes one more time, but a set of arms pulled her off to the side and down an alleyway.

She kept running, now with less control of herself and stopped as she braced a wall.

She saw to her left Kelly and Hayley also stopping in this dark little corner in the street.

Kelly looked down the alley once more and saw another sprinting figure, "Paulie!" she shouted, "Paulie! Over here!"

Paulie slid across the alleyway and ran down the street, eventually reaching a stop after he skidded along the ground.

There breathing was heavy, as they clutched their abdomens.

"Did anyone see where the others went?" asked Kelly.

Paulie reached into his pocket, "I'll call Drew," he said between breaths.

"Drew!" he said, "Where are you? Are the others with you?"  
>"Gemma and Sam are," said Drew, "Have you got anyone?"<br>Paulie nodded to no one, "Yeah, Claire, Hayley and Kelly."

"I saw Dean make his own way," said Drew, "And I kind of suspected it from the start, he's being fishy." Drew spat on the ground and clenched his fist hard, "Fuck this is annoying, this cannot be happening right now. I feel like a dolphin led into a fight club for sharks, did Ken know this was going to happen?"  
>Paulie slapped his leg, "Shit! Drew! Where the fuck is Ken?"<br>****

* * *

><p><p>

Ken sprinted down the alleyway, with the police now in full pursuit. He looked for an exit, different ways he could outsmart the police like he did the Castaldi Boys, jump his way out, but there was no exits.

As Ken looked up for one, he tripped over a garbage can, he immediately picked himself back up and scattered down another turn in an attempt to lose them, but saw they had followed him and were now hot on his trail.

Ken bolted at full pelt, to reach the open street, which he could see at the end, but there was one thing he only saw as he got closer… a metal fence.

Ken reached it and grabbed it in his hands, "Shit!" he yelled. He looked back and immediately threw one foot up into a hole in the metal fence, and then the other, his hands pulling hard against the rough metal.

But as Ken climbed, multiple hands clasped around his shoulders, and a set of arms pulled on his waist and he was thrown to the ground.

He saw police cars turn the corner, as three men held his face down on the ground while screaming at him, and other men got out of the car… Ken had lost.

Ken would have been infuriated, but there was a sense of calm shock in him… _Was this the end of Bristol? Would this mean he had to go home?_

Ken lay silently in pain as the police continued to bark into his ears; it was game over for Ken.

* * *

><p><em>That was incredibly short, sorry, but did we really need an extended chase scene? If you really want you can use your own imagination to extend a chase scene, it's probably rather obvious right now that I would actually be much better at writing a script, but anyway… I also strongly appreciate reviews, even ones of criticism, because they help improve my writing and will certainly help improve for the final edition which will be much better than stuff I'm writing in a short amount of time before I leave when I've had a crap day. Chapter 8, up soon.<em>


	8. Chapter 8

**SKINS – GEN 4 – SERIES 7 – 7.06: KEN**

**So I'm kind of worried as to how I'm going to complete this. I need to be asleep in half an hour because I have to get up at 4:15 tomorrow morning, but I need to get this done, so I'm going to try and power through and get Chapter 8 done for you before I leave and then once I get back I'll begin 7.07 for all you lovely fans, thank you so much, now to get cracking.**

* * *

><p>"Your parent or guardian has been contacted, along with the head of Roundview College, Mr. David Blood. Your parent or guardian will be here to pick you up shortly. It is between the discussion of your parent or your guardian and the head of Roundview College, Mr. David Blood, whether or not charges will be pressed. You may have to appear in court and could be charged with up to 200 hours of community service with a possible juvenile detention center sentence of up to 12 months, such charges may be shortened should you be willing to confess any of your associates."<br>Ken sat silently in the cell, staring at the ground. None of this mattered any more, because he knew as soon as his Mum heard this he would either be kicked out of his house or sent back to Japan.

The officer leaned down to Ken, "Mr. Matsumoto? Do you have the names of any of your associates?"  
>Ken looked up at him, "Yes," he said calmly.<p>

The officer flipped open his notebook, "Please state the names of such associates."

Ken stared into the officer's eyes, "Suck my ethnic, stereotypically defiant, big, fat cock."

The officer stood up straight glaring down at Ken as if he was a cockroach, "Also noted, verbal abuse of a police officer."  
>A rounder man tapped the officer on the shoulder, "Hank, the boy's parent is here."<br>Ken stayed staring at the floor as a figure walked in and sat down next to Ken, "Thank you gentlemen," he said.

Ken frowned and looked up to see his Dad sitting next to him.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" asked Ken.

"_I answered the call and swiftly made the decision not to inform your mother and she currently believes I am at a work emergency._" He said.

"Why would you do that?" asked Ken.

"_Ken, just for once, please speak Japanese._" He asked, looking over at the guards.

"_Ok,_" said Ken, "_But why would you do that?_"

"_Because this would ruin everything Ken and you know that._" He said, as Ken lowered his head down again.

"_Ken, when your mother was a child, she didn't have a life like you did of freedom, she was raised in an orphanage and forced to do brutal work every day by very nasty people, she came across a big opportunity and was able to get herself out of such a mess, but when she came to see what the rest of the world was like, she was horrified by the people slacking off and receiving glorious riches, while she was forced to work herself to death and receive nothing, watching you just… not even try… breaks her heart, and I have to say right now, you've broken my heart too Ken, I've never been more ashamed._"  
>"<em>Do you know what it's like?<em>" said Ken, _"Everyday, every single day, I'm left with no one who gives a shit anymore, my family doesn't recognize my existence, only my failures, that's all anyone sees in me, a useless kid who just goes around and does arty shit everywhere, nobody actually thinks I mean anything anymore. Everybody means something, but you've all just forgotten, you are so caught up with everything in this world you've lost the ability to appreciate the beautiful things, that's what I'm doing, trying to make my life worthwhile, because growing up and having a job and then having kids, that's not living… that's just… not being dead, but you might as well be._"  
>"<em>I know Ken, I know it's hard… but shutting out everything else isn't the right way to do things Ken… if something gets hard or frustrating, you can't just run away down to the park to smoke weed, I wish life was that easy Ken, but it's not. Ken you can be an artist, if you want to grow up and be one, you can enjoy all the little things in life, but one thing you can't do, is keep on running away, you've got to embrace the things that are hard because one day it's all going to be worth it? I love you Ken… just stop being such a dildo.<em>" He said with a smile.

Ken finally let out a smirk and looked up at his Dad, "I'm sorry Dad," he said.

"It's OK, I forgive you." He said.

"I will try," said Ken as he went into hug his Dad, "I promise… from now on, I'll start trying with everything, question though… what the hell are you gonna do?"  
>"Well," said Akio, "For starters I'm not telling your Mum, she would as you say: 'flip her shit'.<p>

Ken chuckled along with his Dad.

"So no telling anyone in the family for starters" he said, "If already had a long chat with Mr. Blood and he is very upset, but he will not be pressing charges as he fears for the reputation of the school, on the other hand, you and your friends shall be cleaning up the entire mess and your ban from this Snow Trip is not retracted."  
>"Ok," said Ken nodding his head but then he looked up and smiled, "Shall we go home then?"<br>Akio held out his hand, "No… I will go home, you shall not…"  
>Ken's heart began to thud, "What?"<br>"I want you to take a walk and figure out where are you going to start, you will know when you are ready to come home." He said and with that he left the cell as Ken sat there for a few seconds before getting to his feet.

* * *

><p>As the sun began to glisten over a new morning on Bristol, Ken looked out into the town below him. The spot where they had tried to do graffiti two days ago had already been wiped clean and now he sat below it, staring out into a bright morning.<p>

He pulled the spliff out of his mouth, letting loose another billow of white smoke and as it cleared, he saw a familiar girl in a fashionable outfit, for once, walking all on her own.

Ken jumped to his feet, "Sam!" he shouted, "Sam!" as he waved his hands in the air as Sam looked up at him.

"Ken!" she yelled in surprise as she rushed up to greet him, "What happened? I thought you got caught."

"I did," said Ken, "But I'm free now, in more ways than one."  
>"Will you have to go home?" asked Sam, "Like… to Japan."<br>"No," said Ken, "I don't, it's all gonna be ok, well… mostly."  
>"Why?" asked Sam, "What do you still need to sort out."<br>Ken took a deep breathe, "We're done running Sam, getting into little flings and then running away from the truth… it's time to face up to the scariest thing in the world."  
>Ken held Sam's face and then kissed her on the lips. Sam immediately closed her eyes and embraced it bringing her hands up to Ken's face.<p>

Ken pulled away and opened his eyes, "I'm not some weird freaky shit kid Sam."  
>Sam shook her head, "No your not," she said, "You're pretty fucking amazing."<p>

"And so are you," he said, "I love you Sam, I did when I first saw you… You really need to know… that you are beautiful. So now I'm gonna ask… in a non… gay way… do you wanna be my girlfriend?"  
>Sam smiled, "Yes, you glorious little fucker," and this time she pulled him in to kiss him.<p>

The sunbeams radiantly reflected their lips as they touched each other. When they finally pulled away Sam smiled again, "So are you coming to face the shit storm at College?"

Ken looked out at the town, "It's a beautiful day… so no."

Sam frowned, "Aren't you in enough shit as it is."  
>"You go on to college Sam, I'll catch you later…" he said.<br>Sam walked off rather confused; she had no idea what Ken was doing, but a part inside her was absolutely buzzing like nothing before.

Ken looked at the wall and smiled deviously as he began to laugh.

* * *

><p><em>24 hours later.<em>

Sam had texted Ken 6 times, but she still had no response from him. 'Where was he?' 'Why wasn't she texting him?' She had a sad look upon her face; the confession of Ken's was one of love, so why was he now ignoring her?  
>She looked back up to the spot where he had said it yesterday, as she walked to college, but she frowned… something was different.<p>

Sam squinted her eyes and then immediately cupped her hands to her mouth. There in majestic colours, was her face, down to every fine detail and below it, in big bright letters…

_'You are fucking beautiful'_

It glimmered in the sunlight, like nothing she had ever seen and Sam immediately broke into tears of joys.

* * *

><p><em>Ah :) Nice ending, I did make it, even if I'm over time and for once I can't apologize for rushing, and remember if you aren't satisfied with the story you might be when the final edition comes out, that ISN'T rushed because I've got to head off to Queensland in a number of hours :) So yeah, hope you all liked it and please review cause it helps a lot and as soon as I get back I will begin work on 7.07. Thank you!<em>


End file.
